Feel the Fantasy
by LastoftheChosen
Summary: Rinoa no puede dejar de pensar en Squall... ¿Pero que pasa cuando todas sus fantasías se hacen Realidad? ¿Podran Squall y Rinoa continuar su fantasía? ¿O Estan destinados a fracasar?
1. Fantasy

**Final Fantasy VIII, Squall y Rinoa no son de mi propiedad... pertenecen a Square-Enix**

* * *

Aun no me acostumbro a la reacción de algunas personas cuando les digo:

"Hola, que tal… soy Rinoa"? Si solo les salude y les dije mi nombre, pero su reacción es algo exagerada… bueno no algo… Muy exagerada, más o menos así:

"¡Rinoa!... La _hechicera_... Corran!" .

Si, soy una hechicera, bruja, persona con grandes poderes mágicos…como quieran llamarme, la verdad no importa mucho; sin importar el nombre que le den a lo que soy… La gente siempre corre, eso o se ponen violentos. No digo que no tengan razones para asustarse, y es que mis predecesoras no dejaron una muy buena impresión que digamos… ya saben con las guerras que provocaron… muchos murieron por culpa de eso, y creo que eso es razón para asustarse. Pero el problema es cuando el miedo… se convierte en odio, y cuando ese odio provoca sufrimiento a personas inocentes…

Y es que, si bien es cierto que los seres humanos tienden a odiar todo aquello a lo que temen y a lastimar a lo que odian (tengan razón o no) esto no se aplica a todas las personas. Siempre hay personas que te juzgan y te aceptan por quien eres y no por lo que eres, y afortunadamente para mi _'él'_ esta a mi lado.

Mis amigos admiten que al principio se portaban amables conmigo por que tenían miedo de lo que me había convertido, pero que después de un tiempo ya no les importaba el hecho de que yo fuera una hechicera… y la verdad yo los entiendo, por que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo en su lugar. Pero a diferencia de ellos Squall, nunca me trato diferente de cómo lo hacia antes y solo piensa en mi como en Rinoa no como la hechicera. Para el soy la misma persona de siempre y desea permanecer a mi lado; eso es algo que me hace sentir feliz… el me quiere por **quien** soy, sin importarle lo **que** soy.

A veces todo parece un sueño, es increíble que él se halla fijado en mi y que desee estar a mi lado. Siempre actúa de forma fría y distante con los demás, pero cuando estamos los dos juntos, sus ojos muestran todo tipo de emociones. Puedo saber lo que piensa solo con verlo a los ojos.

Cuando lo conocí jamás hubiera pensado que Squall pudiera ser del tipo romántico, que siempre tendría tiempo para mí… y después de conocerlo mejor, estaba **segura** de que **no** era de ese tipo de persona. Aunque no voy a negarlo, antes de que nos juntáramos solía imaginar como seria ser su novia, recibir su cariño… seguro que no iba a bañarme en regalos y en besos todos los días, pero aun así no podía evitar esas _fantasías_ en las que squall aparecía en mi puerta con flores y chocolates… y me llenaba de besos y caricias… y mejor no sigamos hablando de mis _fantasías_, tal vez hallan niños leyendo esto. En fin, tuve muchas de estas _fantasías_ antes de que el mostrara cualquier tipo de atracción hacia mi, quiero decir como podría? Se trataba de Squall… pero por supuesto yo siendo yo no me iba a rendir tan fácil. Creo que no me rendí por que a pesar de que siempre se mostraba frió hacía mi… bueno si se portaba así con todos… pero especialmente hacia mi, había algo en su mirada, no se como describirlo, era como si estuviera sufriendo por algo y pidiera a gritos que lo ayudaran. Y yo quería ser la persona que a quien el permitiera que lo ayudarle. Creo que es posible que me estuviera pidiendo ayuda… solo a mi aun si el no se hubiera dado cuenta.

En fin, después del beso en el balcón Squall comenzó a mostrarse más y más cariñoso conmigo. Todos los días se aparecía en mi puerta para acompañarme a la cafetería… y de vez en cuando me llevaba a cenar en algún lindo restaurante, siempre tenia tiempo de su muy ocupada agenda de trabajo para estar conmigo.

Hoy me llevo a cenar, y caminamos por la playa… justo ahora… estamos mirando las estrellas acostados en la arena… o debo decir, yo estoy mirando las estrellas… Él piensa que no me he dado cuenta… pero el no esta mirando las estrellas… **_me esta mirando a mi. _**

"No creo que vayas a ver muchas estrellas si no miras hacia arriba." Le dije para ver su reacción. Enseguida Squall volteo a mirar el cielo nocturno.

"Perdón… no fue mi intención… yo…" Dijo Squall. Su rostro se puso rojo y el trato de ocultarlo mirando en otra dirección. Aun es algo tímido conmigo pero… a mi no me importa, poco a poco a comenzado a confiar más en mi y se que pronto se sentirá completamente cómodo estando a mi lado. "Rinoa… estas bien?"

_Hay no, seguro me dijo algo y yo por estar pensando no le preste atención!_ "Perdón…me puse a pensar… y no me di cuenta que me estabas hablando" El me miro extraño y dijo. "No… no te preocupes es mejor que no oyeras lo que dije." '_Mejor que no lo oyera? Que extraño… un momento se esta poniendo rojo otra vez!'_ La curiosidad me estaba matando tenia que saber que fue lo que dijo.

"Squall… que fue lo que me habías dicho?"

"Nada…" Si claro como no y entonces por que estas más rojo que un anuncio de Coca-Cola?

"Squall… que fue lo que me habías dicho?" Volví a preguntar.

"Ya te lo dije… no fue nada" Dijo Squall tratando nuevamente de ocultar su rostro, esta vez yo no lo deje. Puse mi mano en su cara y lo hice mirarme a los ojos.

"Squall… por favor dime de que se trata." El suspiro dándose por vencido.

"Dije que… eres más hermosa que… todas las estrellas en el cielo." No podía creer lo que acababa de decir… era la primera vez que Squall me decía algo así…sin darme cuenta me deje llevar por mis pensamientos otra vez.

"Rinoa… di algo… lo que sea… háblame" Su voz me trajo de regreso de mi fantasía… (Mencione que todavía las tengo?) Squall parecía preocupado al ver que yo no respondía. Y es que honestamente yo no sabia que decir. Y antes que mi mente se diera cuenta de lo que mi cuerpo hacia, me arroje en sus brazos y lo bese… después de varios minutos el beso llego a su fin.

"Rinoa…" Puse mi mano en sus labios y para evitar que dijera algo más. Squall sonrío y se acerco a mí, sus manos acariciando mi rostro a medida que sus labios lentamente tocaron los míos. Poco a poco me hizo recostar en la arena; sus besos cada vez más intensos y sus manos comenzaron a recorrer mi cuerpo. Por primera vez Squall mostraba tanta pasión hacia mí y por primera vez no era una de mis **_fantasías. _**

* * *

N/A¿Qué tal les parece¿Bueno¿Horrible? Este es mi segundo fic, el primero en español… y realmente me gustaría saber que piensan. ¿Tengo futuro o debo buscar otro pasatiempo? 


	2. Missing him

**Capitulo 2**

**Final Fantasy VIII y todos sus personajes, son propiedad de Square-Enix y no me pertenecen. **

Miro a través de la ventana, el cielo nocturno ofrece tranquilidad a mi corazón, y trae a mi mente recuerdos de la noche anterior. Aun puedo sentir sus caricias, sus besos, su mirada… Antes de que piensen algo que no es, quiero aclarar las cosas… nada sucedió entre Squall y yo….

Bueno… casi nada.

Si, estábamos en la playa, y si, las cosas se salieron algo de control… sin embargo todo lo bueno tiene que terminar… aun si uno no quiere que termine… especialmente, si el motivo no es nada más y nada menos que Selphie y su estúpida cámara. Y lo peor de todo. Esta vez, si logro grabar todo. Cuando digo todo, quiero decir _todo_.

Aparentemente, Squall y yo, no estuvimos solos durante nuestra cita. "Estúpida Selphie… lo arruinaste todo." Suspiro y camino hacia mi cama. Intento dormir, esperando que tal vez, al descansar un poco, pueda alejar de mi mente… el deseo de matar a mi querida amiga Selphie.

Aun, no puedo creerlo. Selphie lo grabo todo. Desde el momento en que Squall vino a buscarme a mi habitación, cuando estábamos cenando y… _la playa_.

'_¡Tal vez Squall, no me vuelva a dirigir la palabra nunca más! Justo ahora, que al fin, comenzaba a sentirse a gusto conmigo….'_

Squall es una persona muy reservada. Jamás expresa sus sentimientos y siempre intenta alejarse de las demás personas. Ni siquiera el resto del grupo sabe, lo que pasa por la mente de Squall Leonhart. Creo que yo soy la única persona que lo ha visto sonreír. La única a quien le ha dicho como se siente. Soy probablemente la persona que mejor lo conoce y aun así, a veces no tengo idea de cómo va a reaccionar a las cosas más simples. Claro, el que uno de tus 'amigos' te grabe en video mientras intentas quitarle el vestido a tu novia, no cuenta como algo simple.

'_Debe de haberse sentido tan avergonzado…'_ No lo culpo, después de todo, yo estaba que me moría de la vergüenza, cuando Selphie resbalo de la roca donde estaba escondida grabando y cayó justo al lado de nosotros con su cámara… y luego Zell e Irvine salieron corriendo a ayudarla. Debo mencionar que mi vestido ya no cubría mi parte superior. ¿Se imaginan? Mi primera reacción, fue esconderme detrás de Squall mientras trataba de poner el vestido en su lugar. ¿Y Squall?

Bueno él estaba furioso…

Digamos que Selphie no volverá a organizar otro festival por un tiempo. Squall la suspendió del jardín temporalmente. Zell e Irvine son otra cosa… ellos no podrán caminar por un buen tiempo. Luego de tomar el video con nosotros, Squall me trajo de regreso a mi habitación. No dijo ni una palabra en todo el camino. Y cuando llegamos aquí, me beso rápidamente y se fue antes de que yo pudiera decir algo para detenerlo.

Es extraño como las cosas pueden cambiar en un instante. Ayer en la noche, por un momento me sentía como la mujer más feliz del planeta y ahora parece como si todo se viniera abajo. Si se tratara de otra persona no me preocuparía mucho, pero con Squall, la verdad no se que hacer.

Esta mañana, no vino a buscarme para desayunar juntos, como todos los días. Fui a su oficina a buscarlo y me dijo que lo sentía que estaba muy ocupado y se olvido de ir por mí. Yo lo habría entendido… si tan solo _él_ me lo hubiera dicho, pero ni siquiera pude entrar en su oficina y fue Nida quien me dio su mensaje.

Termine desayunando sola y fue así como pase el resto del día… sola. No logre ver a Squall en todo el día y no creo que lo vaya a ver muy pronto. Después de todo tal vez lo mejor sea darle un tiempo para que piense las cosas por su cuenta, ya que si voy a buscarlo tal vez empeore la situación.

Así que, aquí estoy, en mi habitación a las 3:00 de la madrugada y sin poder dormir, llorando y pensando en él… y todo por una estúpida videocámara.

'_¿Me pregunto qué pasara mañana? Bueno lo mejor es no preocuparme, supongo que nada puede ser peor de lo que ya es.'_ Repentinamente alguien llama a mi puerta. Pienso que quizás sea él. Es decir ¿quien más llamaría a mi puerta a esta hora?

Me levanto de la cama y me dirijo hasta la puerta. Entonces pienso que él no vendría a buscarme tan pronto y lo más probable es que se trate de Selphie para disculparse por lo que paso.

Abro la puerta y me encuentro frente a frente con la última persona con quien esperaba encontrarme.

"¿Qué tal, Rinoa¿Me extrañaste?"

"Seifer…"

N/A: Por favor dejen _reviews_ y por favor sean honestos. No importa, si es solo para decir, que esta es la peor historia que jamás han leído o que les encanta o que yo no sirvo para esto. Pero, por favor dejen reviews, eso es todo lo que pido.

Genial… ahora todos van a creer, que estoy desesperada.


	3. Memories

**Capitulo 3**

**Final Fantasy VIII y todos sus personajes, son propiedad de Square-Enix y no me pertenecen. **

Cuando abrí la puerta nunca pensé que esto sucedería.

_Seifer..._

Conozco muy bien a Seifer... o por lo menos eso pensé. Nunca imagine que fuera capaz de hacer algo así.

Si, se muy bien que estoy hablando de la misma persona que me sacrifico ante Adel. La misma persona, que traiciono a sus amigos y a todo lo que conocía para convertirse en el caballero de la bruja. Pero si de algo estaba segura, era que jamás lastimaría a alguien así. Jamás pensé que me lastimaría a mí….

Hace dos años, cuando todavía estábamos juntos, Seifer me pidió que le acompañara a visitar a su madre. Esto me sorprendió, por que cuando nos conocimos él me había dicho que era huérfano. Cuando le pregunte al respecto... Me dijo, que había investigado y logro dar con el paradero de su madre...

Así que me llevo a verla... al cementerio.

Su nombre era Alejandra, era una estudiante de preparatoria… Tenía solo 16 cuando descubrió que estaba embarazada. Seifer me dijo que según las personas que la conocieron… ella era una chica muy tímida y pero que luchaba por aquello en lo que creía y por las personas que amaba…. Y eso fue lo que cambio su vida para siempre… y no para bien.

Una de sus amigas había tenido una relación con un hombre mayor a espaldas de su novio. Por mucho tiempo Alejandra le advirtió que lo que hacia estaba mal y que eventualmente las cosas iban a salirse de control. Pero ella no escucho las advertencias. Después de un tiempo su novio descubrió lo que sucedía. La chica suplico perdón y prometió no volver a ver al otro hombre, pero el _otro hombre_ no estaba muy feliz con esa decisión.

Y comenzaron las llamadas, las persecuciones, el miedo….

Hasta que un día, las cosas realmente se salieron de control. Alejandra decidió visitar a su amiga, pero al llegar a su casa, se encontró cara a cara con _él_. Nada más y nada menos que el hombre que había acosado a su mejor amiga por tanto tiempo.

Discutieron… ella le advirtió que se alejara de su amiga. No era la primera vez que esto sucedía…. Esta vez él estaba ebrio. La golpeo y la hizo entrar a la casa. En el suelo, se encontraban los cuerpos sin vida de su amiga, sus padres, y su novio.

Alejandra estaba aterrada. Él la siguió golpeando y por un momento ella pensó que la iba a matar… hasta que lo observo quitarse la ropa…

Cuando las autoridades la encontraron ya era tarde y _él_ había escapado…

Alejandra se encontraba muy lastimada. Los siguientes dos meses, ella estuvo internada en un hospital, recuperándose de las heridas. Y fue en ese lugar donde descubrió que llevaba un ser vivo dentro de ella.

El hombre que le hizo tanto daño, fue llevado a la corte. Zión Almasy segundo al mando de Las Fuerzas Armadas de Galbadia, fue declarado…

Inocente….

Siete meses después, nació, Seifer. Zión por supuesto se entero del nacimiento. Y estaba furioso. El gobierno de Galbadia decidió expulsarlo permanentemente de su ejército. Y su posición fue ocupada por…. Mi padre…

Una semana después, Alejandra despertó y se encontró con un arma apuntando a su rostro. Lo último que vio fue a Zión Almasy apretando el gatillo.

Alejandra murió a los diecisiete años de edad, en el día de su cumpleaños…

Aun recuerdo la expresión de dolor en el rostro de Seifer, mientras hablaba de su madre. Y el odio cuando hablaba de _él_.

Ese también fue, el día que observe, por primera y única vez a Seifer llorar.

Durante el tiempo que salimos juntos, después de ese día en el cementerio, Seifer siempre mostró un odio terrible por cualquiera capaz de cometer tal atrocidad en contra de una mujer.

_Por esa razón… nunca imagine…que esto sucedería…. _

N/A: Se bien que esto no es lo que muchos esperaban, y que es muy corto, y que soy una persona horrible por escribir este capitulo. Honestamente, eso es lo que pienso de mi misma, justo ahora a las 2 de la madrugada, mientras escribo esto.

Oh… casi lo olvido, aun no estoy segura, pero creo que a partir del próximo capitulo el rating de este fic cambiara a M. En caso de ser así y si todavía desean continuar leyendo este fic, pero no leerán una historia de clase M pueden enviarme un E-mail e intentare enviarles una versión apta para todo público.

Bye! Y por favor dejen reviews!


	4. Tragedy

**Capitulo 4**

**Final Fantasy VIII y todos sus personajes, son propiedad de Square-Enix y no me pertenecen. **

_**¡MÍA!**_

Dolor…

El dolor era cada vez más insoportable. No podía moverme, sentía como la sangre dejaba mi cuerpo y como el dolor aumentaba con cada golpe.

_**¡Él te alejo de mí!**_

Podía sentir sus manos tocando mi cuerpo en los mismos lugares que Squall había tocado la noche anterior… Pero estas manos eran ásperas, bruscas.

_**¡Él me lo robo todo!**_

…Tan diferentes de aquellas manos, que me brindaron cariño, que estaban llenas de dulzura y adoración. Estas manos estaban sucias…

_**¡Me robo mi sueño!**_

…y no podía hacer nada para detenerlas.

_**¡Mí futuro!**_

Lo único que podía hacer era llorar. Las lágrimas se escapaban de mis ojos, sabia que no tenía esperanzas de salir de esto…

_**¡A ti!**_

No sabía que iba a suceder… ¿moriría en este lugar¿Qué hay de Squall? Ni siquiera le he dicho… lo mucho que lo amo…

**_Y ahora voy a recuperar todo lo que me pertenece…._**

Tenía miedo que si se lo decía se alejara de mí… y ahora es demasiado tarde. Aun si no muero esta noche… no se como podría mirarlo a la cara…

_**Voy a arruinar su vida…**_

Las manos arrancan la ropa de mi cuerpo. Se mueven con violencia desde mí torso y continúan descendiendo cada vez más… Puedo sentir su cuerpo presionándome bruscamente contra la cama…

'_Squall… ¿Dónde estas?'_

Grito con todas mis fuerzas y nuevamente siento el dolor provocado por sus golpes… pero no me detengo_… ya no tengo nada que perder._

"Squall!!!"

* * *

Abro los ojos y me encuentro en una habitación extraña. Todo es muy brillante y no puedo distinguir nada. Puedo oír voces cerca, parecen conocidas… pero no las logro oír bien. 

"Ha perdido mucha sangre antes de que la trajeran a la enfermería. No tengo idea cómo sobrevivió tanto tiempo sin una transfusión, por ahora se encuentra estable. Lo único que podemos hacer es espera que despierte… Lo lamento mucho Squall…"

"Gracias…"

Es él… Squall esta aquí. Puedo oír sus pasos a medidas que se acerca a mi…. No puedo mantener los ojos abiertos, lo intento pero no puedo, ya no tengo fuerzas. Díos! puedo sentir sus manos sujetando las mías, oigo su voz y no puedo responderle.

"Rinoa… no se si puedas escucharme pero…."

'Si, si aquí estoy puedo escucharte'

"Por favor… despierta…"

'Estoy despierta Squall… aquí estoy.'

"Se que no tengo derecho de pedir nada de ti… se que te falle…"

'No… no, es tu culpa… Tú no me fallaste Squall…'

"Pero… por favor despierta… daría lo que sea con tal de que despiertes."

'Estoy despierta… Díos¡¿Por qué no puedo moverme?!'

Esta llorando… puedo sentir sus lagrimas caer en mi piel, él esta llorando por mi… y no puedo hacer nada para consolarlo. Su mano acaricia mi rostro y mi corazón llora con desesperación al no poder responder a sus caricias… Daría todo por decirle que todo va a estar bien, que estoy aquí… que lo amo…

"Rinoa… por favor… te necesito…"

* * *

N/A: Solo espero que no me odien mucho por esto y que continúen leyendo y dejando reviews. De ahora en adelante las cosas van a ponerse de algo a muy dramáticas dependiendo los reviews que obtenga con este capitulo. Van a ver que sucederá con nuestros personajes favoritos de ahora en adelante y tal vez uno que otro capitulo desde el punto de vista de Squall. 

Me disculpo, por lo corto de este capitulo, pero por alguna razón nunca puedo escribir algo más largo, simplemente mi inspiración desaparece en algún momento durante cada capitulo y no me gustaría continuar alargando el capitulo arriesgándome a perder la calidad de la historia. Así que, es probable que esta historia, se componga de capítulos cortos; sin embargo intentare alargarlos lo más que pueda.

Gracias, por seguir leyendo esta historia y por favor dejen reviews!


	5. Trapped

**Capítulo 5**

**Final Fantasy VIII y todos sus personajes, son propiedad de Square-Enix y no me pertenecen.

* * *

**

_So far away.  
It's growing colder without your love.  
Why can't you feel me calling your name?  
Can't break the silence,  
It's breaking me._

**_Evanescence, Your Star_******

Tengo frío… Me encuentro atrapada en un rincón oscuro de mi mente, y no hay forma de salir, de pedir ayuda. Mi único deseo es poder decirle lo mucho que lo quiero, que nada de esto es su culpa, que no debe llorar por mí. Aun puedo escuchar su voz, suplicándome que despierte, puedo sentir sus lagrimas.

Por más que lo intento, no puedo entender ¿por qué? _¿Por qué no puedes oírme llamando tu nombre?_ A veces intento gritar, tal vez si grito con fuerza podrá oírme… Pero la verdad es que ya no me quedan fuerzas, ni siquiera para gritar en mí mente.

Con cada día que pasa, pierdo la esperanza de poder despertar _y se que tú también te sientes así Squall._ Siento frío… la desesperación se apodera de mí y aunque se que él esta está a mi lado, no puedo evitar sentirme sola, con tan solo los recuerdos para hacerme compañía. A veces, son hermosos recuerdos de aquellos momentos especiales entre los dos… la vez que nos conocimos, debajo de una estrella fugaz. Cuando nuestros corazones se conectaron por primera vez. Las muchas aventuras que tuvimos juntos, el terror de la batalla con Artemisa y la felicidad al volvernos a encontrar.

Pero, en la oscuridad que me rodea, no puedo evitar recordar un terror más reciente. El terror que sentí pocas noches atrás.

_**¡MÍA!**_

Los recuerdos de esa noche me atormentan continuamente a cada momento que él no esta a mi lado. No entendía lo importante que era para una bruja tener a su caballero cerca hasta este momento.

Cuando el caballero esta a su lado, la bruja se siente completamente a salvo, protegida de todo lo malo, se siente feliz, su amor le recuerda que es humana. Pero cuando el caballero no esta, la bruja siente miedo, dolor, no hay nada que la mantenga a salvo de su propio poder y finalmente la locura se apodera de ella. Me pregunto si todo lo que Artemisa hizo fue obra de un ser maligno ¿o de una mujer desesperada por ver nuevamente a su amado? Si yo me siento tan indefensa por unas cuantas horas sin su presencia ¿Cómo seria perder a tu amor para siempre?

Tal vez hablo de cosas sin sentido pero en el tiempo que he estado aquí me doy cuenta que quizás las cosas no son lo que parecen a primera vista. Y que no es difícil imaginar, que Artemisa haya cometido tantas atrocidades por amor… después de todo el amor nos hace cometer locuras… ¿Fue eso lo que llevo a Artemisa a manipular el tiempo a su voluntad¿Fue eso, lo que llevo a Seifer a…? No se que hacer, las dudas y la soledad no me dejan pensar con claridad.

Me siento atrapada, y a veces pienso que es mejor dejar que la muerte me lleve… Squall es lo único que me mantiene aferrada a este mundo, lo sé por que cada vez que llega la noche y la doctora lo obliga a regresar a su habitación, es en ese momento que siento como si la vida se escapara poco a poco de mi ser.

¿Pero qué sucedería si yo muriese? No quiero ni imaginar lo que haría Squall si eso sucede. Él siempre se alejaba de los demás, para no sufrir por la perdida de sus seres queridos, y sé que si yo muero el sufrirá mucho, sé que tal vez no pueda soportar el dolor.

Squall ha sufrido mucho en su vida, no solo la partida de sus seres queridos, sino también las criticas y comentarios dañinos de sus compañeros en el jardín, que no entendían su dolor y que en lugar de aceptarlo y ayudarle a vivir, solo lo hicieron alejarse más y esconderse tras los muros impenetrables de su corazón.

Algunos dicen que yo lo cambié, que rompí los muros y reclamé mi lugar en su corazón… no podrían estar más equivocados. No fui yo quien rompió las paredes, pues estas eran tan grandes y tan fuertes que, nada ni nadie, hubiera podido entrar a la fuerza. Yo no rompí las paredes… _él_ me abrió la puerta… y lo hizo sabiendo que al abrirlas quedaría completamente vulnerable a un golpe mortal a su corazón.

Hace poco lo oí decir que si yo muero, el se quitaría la vida…. Y sé que es cierto, por que con cada segundo es mayor la desesperación en su voz, así como es mayor la desesperación en nuestros corazones y en nuestras almas.

Puedo oír voces a mí alrededor, _puedo oír tu voz y la de nuestros amigos, puedo escuchar el llanto de Selphie a medida que la doctora explica mi condición._

"Hemos realizado varias pruebas y hasta ahora nada parece estar mal con ella… pero…"

"Entonces, se va a recuperar ¿¡verdad!?" La voz de Selphie retumba en la habitación, y Quistis intenta calmarla.

"Selphie, tranquilízate… deja continuar a la doctora."

"Si se encuentra bien entonces ¿Por qué no despierta?" Era Squall, su voz temblaba anticipándose a las malas noticias, al igual que yo, él ya sabia que algo malo sucedería y se podía notar en su voz. En esos momentos deseaba poder confortarlo, poder abrazarlo y hacer que todo lo malo desapareciera… pero eso ahora era imposible.

"Existe la posibilidad de…" La doctora suspiro y se preparo para dar la noticia, aunque no puedo verlos, puedo sentir su presencia y la de la mujer parecía emanar tristeza.

"¡No se quede callada¡Dígalo de una buena vez¿Qué le pasa a Rinoa¡Responda!" oí a todos moverse repentinamente.

"¡Ya basta, tranquilízate Squall!"

"¡No, déjenme ir!" Grito Squall, llorando. "Por favor… dígame que le pasa…" Se oye un golpe, como si alguien cayera al suelo. "Por favor…" Era él… sentí mi corazón llorar, cada palabra, cada ruego que dejaba sus labios era como miles de agujas que se clavaban en mi cuerpo.

"Existe la posibilidad… de que se trate de muerte cerebral. Cuando la trajeron había dejado de respirar por varios minutos antes que la resucitáramos… hay una alta posibilidad de que sus cerebro haya sido dañado por la falta de oxigeno… aun espero los resultados de algunas pruebas…"

No logro entender de qué habla… no es posible, no lo puedo aceptar. Si se tratara de muerte cerebral yo no estaría aquí oyendo todo lo que dicen… ¿Verdad¿O es que solo queda mi alma negándose a aceptar que estoy muerta? _"¡No¡No puede ser verdad, yo estoy viva! Tiene que haber una forma de regresar, de lograr que me escuchen, de-"_

Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por las palabras más aterradoras que jamás haya escuchado…

"Si las pruebas comprueban que se trata de muerte cerebral…Squall… si ese es el caso, lo mejor que podemos hacer es dejarla ir…"

Jamás había estado tan asustada de la muerte como lo estaba en ese momento. Si no despertaba pronto… iba a morir…. Y estaba casi segura de que _él_ también moriría conmigo.

* * *

**N/A¿Qué les parece? No tienen idea de lo difícil que fue para mí escribir este capítulo. Entre mis estudios y algunos problemas personales, sin mencionar la tensión política en mi país, me fue algo difícil encontrar el tiempo para escribir; sin embargo nunca había estado de mejor humor para escribir algo tan dramático. En fin, espero que les guste este capítulo y que dejen muchos reviews.**

**¡Rinoaangelo, muchas gracias por ayudarme con este capitulo! Espero no ser de mucha molestia por hacerte revisar los capítulos. Y si necesitas ayuda con alguno de tus fanfics, no dudes en decírmelo.**

**Bye¡Y NO olviden dejar reviews!**


	6. Guilt

**Capitulo 6**

**Final Fantasy VIII y todos sus personajes, son propiedad de Square-Enix y no me pertenecen.

* * *

**

'_Es mi culpa… todo es mi culpa…' _

Yo fracase. Era mi responsabilidad protegerla, asegurarme de que nada malo le sucediera… pero no estuve allí, no pude ayudarla…Y ahora ya no hay nada que pueda hacer. Se encuentra allí recostada en la cama, indefensa, lastimada, ultrajada. '_Y todo es mi culpa.'_

Por mi estúpido miedo… Tenía miedo de enfrentar a las personas. Me deje llevar por mis emociones pero luego me negué a aceptar ante los demás lo que ante ella siempre demostraba. Cuando nos encontrábamos en la playa, sentí que todo estaría bien… que nunca más tendría que ocultar mis sentimientos, pero cuando Selphie y los otros aparecieron… me dio terror el pensar que otros se dieron cuenta de esa parte de mí que solo Rinoa conocía.

_Rabia_… Eso fue lo que sentí en ese momento. Mis 'amigos' irrespetaron, no solo mis sentimientos sino también mi relación con Rinoa. Ella es única persona a quien estaba dispuesto a mostrar mis emociones. No era la primera vez que ellos intentaban algo así… Yo les había dicho, que aun no estaba listo para mostrarles ese lado de mí que nadie mas conocía… pero solo ignoraron lo que les pedí e interfirieron con uno de los momentos más especiales entre Rinoa y yo.

Tal vez sus intenciones no eran malas, pero esa noche… yo solo quería demostrarle a Rinoa lo mucho que la amaba, que haría cualquier cosa solo para permanecer a su lado. Esa noche, tuve el valor de entregarle mi corazón y mi vida… pero ellos lo arruinaron. _Miedo_… Tuve miedo que todos vieran al verdadero Squall Leonhart… y esa noche… perdí el control. Mis acciones en ese momento no me enorgullecen para nada. Reaccione de forma violenta y lastime a mis amigos… ¡Dios! En el momento que me aparte de ellos y los vi, todos lastimados no supe que hacer. Tome la cinta y a Rinoa y regresamos al jardín.

Ya en varias oportunidades Rinoa y yo habíamos dormido en la misma habitación. Recuerdo que Rinoa había tenido muchas pesadillas y siempre se le notaba agotada en el día. Una noche la acompañe hasta su habitación y ella me suplicó que me quedara con ella. Al principio yo no quería, pero ella insistió, así que desde ese momento dormí en el suelo junto a su cama todas las noches. Pero esa vez me fui… ni siquiera dije buenas noches, solo la bese rápidamente y me fui.

Era la primera vez que perdía el control de esa forma, estaba avergonzado por mis acciones y por esa razón no me atrevía a mirarla a la cara. Tenía miedo de lo que ella pensara de mí, así que escapé. Escapé de todos y en especial de ella, me sumergí en mi trabajo y no la vi en todo el día… y ese fue el peor error que pude cometer.

La mañana siguiente desperté en mi oficina, todavía no me perdonaba por lo que había hecho, sin embargo Selphie fue a disculparse y dijo que Zell e Irvine también querían disculparse y que pensaban que merecían esos golpes, que no me culpaban. Yo no sabia que decir, estaba seguro de que me odiarían, pero de acuerdo con Selphie no era así.

A pesar de eso, decidí ir a disculparme. Deje mi oficina y caminé en dirección a la enfermería. A medida que avanzaba, podía ver a los otros estudiantes, sus rostros llenos de sonrisas, las parejas tomadas de las manos, los amigos reunidos.

Aun en un sitio como este, que entrena niños y los convierte en soldados, aun allí era posible ver la felicidad en sus rostros. _Entonces ¿Por qué¿Por qué yo no puedo ser feliz y demostrarlo sin tener miedo de lo que otros piensen de mí?_

"¿Squall?" Di la vuelta y me encontré con Quistis, su rostro mostraba preocupación. "¿No habrás visto a Rinoa? Es que, se suponía que iríamos a visitar a Edea esta mañana, pero nunca llego."

"No, no la he visto..." En ese momento sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo. Rinoa nunca faltaría a una reunión con Edea, después de todo era para aprender a controlar sus poderes y Rinoa lo consideraba algo muy importante. "¿La buscaste en su habitación?"

"Si, pero no responde. Ya pregunte a varias personas y nadie la ha visto en todo el día." Quistis me miro sospechosamente. "Squall, estoy preocupada. Rinoa estaba actuando extraña ayer, parecía muy triste y no creo que esta desaparición repentina sea una coincidencia. ¿Sabes si algo malo le ha pasado?"

_Tal vez esta enojada conmigo… es lo más probable._ "Creo que sé de que se trata…" _después de todo, yo me fui sin decir ni una palabra._ "Iré a buscarla en su habitación." Pensé que por mi culpa Rinoa no habría dejado su habitación, tal vez pensaba que yo no quería estar más a su lado, tal vez ella estaba tan enojada que no podía soportar la idea de verme y decidió quedarse en su habitación… la verdad pensé muchas cosas, pero ninguna de ellas me podría haber preparado para lo que iba a encontrar.

Llamé a su puerta, pero ella no respondía, aun así seguí intentando. "¿Rinoa? Sé que estas allí por favor, respóndeme… ¿Rinoa?" Fue entonces cuando sucedió… oí un llanto, era Angelo parecía estar sintiendo dolor. Algo estaba mal, así que utilicé mi llave…

Allí estaba, tendida sobre la cama, llena de sangre, su ropa destrozada y su rostro casi irreconocible. En ese momento sentí como si la vida se escapara de mí. _Rinoa…_

"**Rinoa!!!"**

Corrí hacia la cama y la tome en mis brazos. Intente despertarla… pero ella no reaccionaba… _¡No, no… por favor no!_ Mi cuerpo no reaccionaba y lo único que podía hacer era abrazarla. Escuche un gemido y voltee hacia un lado. Angelo se encontraba en el suelo, también se encontraba lastimado, aun así comenzó a ladrar.

Fue en ese momento que logre controlar mi cuerpo nuevamente. Tome a Rinoa y Salí corriendo de la habitación hacia enfermería.

"¡¡Doctora!!"

Y ahora estoy aquí, sentado junto a ella, en la misma habitación en la que se encontraba cuando Artemisa se apodero de su cuerpo, y nuevamente sus ojos se niegan a abrirse, nuevamente me encuentro esperando por un milagro y esta vez no puedo hacer nada para ayudarla.

Esta vez estoy condenado a esperar y esta vez es mi culpa… si tan solo no me hubiese alejado, esto no habría sucedido… _y el maldito que te lastimo no habría logrado acercarse a ti. _

"¿Squall…?" Volteo hacia la doctora y esta mueve su cabeza indicándome que la siga. "¿Puedes venir un momento?" Salí de la habitación y me acerque a la doctora.

"¿Qué sucede¿Ya sabe quien lo hizo?" Estaba desesperado por saber quien lastimo a mi Rinoa… ¿Quién la ultrajo de ese modo¡Dios! No puedo entender ¿como alguien podría hacer algo así a alguien tan frágil y hermosa como ella? El maldito no solo abuso de ella, sino que casi la mato a golpes…

"Lo siento Squall, aun no logramos identificar a quien pertenece el ADN que encontramos en ella… pero no es eso de lo que quería hablar."

"Entonces ¿De qué se trata?"

"Es sobre ti, Squall… se que estas muy afectado por esto pero llevas dos días sin salir, ni siquiera a comer, debes ir a descansar…"

"No puedo hacer eso, Rinoa me necesita…" _¿Cómo puede pedirme algo así? Rinoa se encuentra muy mal ¿Cómo puede pedirme que me aparte de ella?_

"Si, es cierto. Pero ella necesita que estés a su lado, fuerte y cuidando de ella… no en una cama de hospital, por que no cuidaste de ti… sabes que ella no querría que eso sucediera…"

_Es cierto, ella diría que no vale la pena que me lastime a mi mismo y me llevaría a la fuerza hacia la cafetería a comer algo… _

"Esta bien… comeré algo, pero no iré a descansar…" Mi tono de voz, la hizo saber que no cambiaria de opinión.

"Me parece bien, ahora ve a la cafetería inmediatamente, que no quiero tener otro paciente más que atender."

Me dirigí a la cafetería y me encontré con los demás. Selphie corrió hacia mí en el momento que me vio entrar. "¡Squall¿Cómo se encuentra Rin?"

"Aun no despierta…"

"¿Y no podemos ir a verla?" Pregunto Quistis.

"La doctora dijo, que es mejor esperar que se recupere un poco…Lo siento pero ahora quiero estar solo…" Con eso, me aleje y me senté a comer solo en otra mesa. No quería perder mi tiempo hablando, solo quería terminar mi comida y regresar a la enfermería.

Cuando regrese, la doctora se encontraba en la habitación de Rinoa. En cuanto salio de la habitación me acerque a ella.

"¿Cómo se esta Rinoa?"

"Ha perdido mucha sangre antes de que la trajeran a la enfermería. No tengo idea cómo sobrevivió tanto tiempo sin una transfusión, por ahora se encuentra estable. Lo único que podemos hacer es espera que despierte… Lo lamento mucho Squall…"

"Gracias…" Dije mientras sentía mi corazón romperse en pedazos. _Pero ¿Cuánto tiempo más tengo que esperar a que despierte¿Despertara algún día? O tal vez… _No pude evitar sentir inseguridad y miedo. _¿Y si ella no despierta nunca¿Acaso voy a perder nuevamente a otro ser querido?_

Miro hacia la cama y puedo ver su cuerpo casi sin vida, sus ojos cerrados… parte de mi quiere correr hacia ella y obligarla a despertar… pero se que no hay nada que pueda hacer. Me acerco a la cama y sujeto sus manos en las mías.

"Rinoa… no se si puedas escucharme pero….por favor… despierta…sé que no tengo derecho de pedir nada de ti… sé que te falle…pero… por favor despierta… daría lo que sea con tal de que despiertes."

Allí mientras sujetaba las manos de la persona más importante para mí… fue en ese momento, que por primera vez en mi vida… llore…

"Rinoa… por favor… te necesito…"

Sentí mi corazón latir con dificultad a medidas que un dolor inmenso se apoderaba de alma. En ese momento me di cuenta, que no podría vivir sin ella a mi lado.

"Nunca más me alejare de ti, juro que te seguiré al otro mundo si es necesario… si mueres, me quitare la vida, para así poder seguirte al otro lado… pero nunca volveré a alejarme de ti."

* * *

**N/A¿Qué les parece? Este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora… y también el más difícil. No es tan fácil, ponerse en el lugar de los personajes y así escribir algo convincente¡Y después de 5 capítulos desde el punto de vista de Rinoa…se convierte en algo muy difícil! En fin, quiero agradecer a Shirabe-Hikeda por convencerme de escribir desde el punto de vista de Squall. Y también a rinoaangelo por leer el capítulo antes de la actualización.**

**Algo más que deben saber es, que tal vez no ponga capítulos nuevos por un tiempo, ya que me encuentro algo ocupada con mis estudios; sin embargo intentare continuar tan pronto sea posible. Esto no significa, que dejare la historia, si no que tardare un poco más entre cada actualización.**


	7. Discoveries

**Capitulo ****7**

**Final Fantasy VIII y todos sus personajes, son propiedad de Square-Enix y no me pertenecen. **

_I'm frightened by what I see  
But somehow I know  
That __**there's much more to come**__  
Immobilized by my __**fear**__  
And soon to be  
Blinded by __**tears**_

_**Evanescence**__**: Whisper.**_

* * *

Con cada segundo que pasa, puedo sentir como la vida, se va escapando poco a poco de su cuerpo. Paso las horas sentado a su lado, esperando por alguna reacción de su parte.

…_Rinoa…_

No sé que hacer…. _Por favor despierta…_ Dicen que esta muerta, que su corazón todavía late, pero su alma ya no esta…. No puedo aceptarlo…_ No voy a aceptarlo…_Ya que aún, puedo sentir su presencia. La verdad… no conozco la razón, pero… puedo sentir su dolor, su desesperación, su miedo….

_No te dejaré ir…_

No puedo soportarlo… No puedo, quedarme sentado ahora que sé la verdad…no permitiré que _él_ se salga con la suya_….No lo dejaré vivir después de lo que te hizo_…

* * *

_**1 hora antes... **_

"¿Squall¡Squall despierta!" La Dra. Kadowaki me despierta. Mi primera reacción fue voltear hacia Rinoa…todo parece estar bien…a quién intento engañar… _Nada esta bien_. Ella debería estar despierta…._sonriendo_…

_No en una cama de hospital_…sin vida…

"¿Qué sucede?" Respondo, sin apartar mi mirada del rostro de Rin.

"Squall….por favor acompáñame a mi oficina…tenemos que hablar…" Su tono de voz…._son malas noticias_..._ ¿Por qué? No lo comprendo… ¿Es qué acaso no puede suceder nada bueno?_

"No me apartare de ella…." Me inclino y beso su frente. "Lo que tenga que decirme…dígalo _aquí_ y ahora…" Volteo a mirar a la mujer, y sus ojos confirman lo que su voz ya me había dicho. Estaban llenos de tristeza, le dolía el tener que darme la noticia…._Dios…y ahora ¿Qué le pasa a Rinoa?_

La Dra. Dirigió su mirada a Rinoa. "Squall…" Era obvio que, no me gustaría, lo que la mujer estaba a punto de decir….pero no tenía idea…

Que me dolería tanto….

"Squall…._ Rinoa está_ _embarazada…_"

Hubo un silencio total…la habitación se hacia mas pequeña con cada segundo que pasaba. No podía creerlo…_ embarazada? _ "No…no puede ser cierto! Repita las pruebas! Rinoa no puede…no…" _No, ella no puede estar esperando un hijo…no así… _

La verdad… aún no se que dolía más, el hecho que Rinoa estuviera embarazada por culpa de un maldito violador…o que no se tratara de mi hijo… pero sin importar la razón, la verdad es que volví a escapar.

La respiración me fallaba. Cerré los ojos y cuando los abrí nuevamente, ya no me encontraba en la enfermería. Corrí por los pasillos del Jardín intentando escapar de la realidad…pero sólo logré encontrarme frente a frente con la verdad que destruiría el último fragmento de cordura que me impedía cometer una locura…

Podía oír sus voces…"¡Zell¡¡Sabes muy bien que no podemos decirle a Squall la verdad!!" Y…

…_con cada palabra comprendí_

"¿Por qué no¡¡Squall tiene derecho a saber quien lastimo a Rin!!

…_que después de todo_

"¡¡Si Squall descubre que fue Seifer quien la lastimo… podría cometer una locura!!"

…_no vale la pena…tener amigos_

"Quistis tiene razón…no podemos permitir que Squall se entere de la verdad…"

…_ya que al final __**todos**__ te traicionan_

* * *

**N/A: **¡¡Por favor disculpen la tardanza¡Si ya sé que es muy corto! A decir verdad no me gusta mucho este capítulo... lo escribí en un momento en el que me encontraba bajo mucha presión y no estoy muy segura del resultado final TT

En fin...he estado MUY ocupada últimamente… Entre mi curso de Inglés y la Universidad no he tenido suficiente tiempo para escribir. Ni siquiera he tenido tiempo para dormir... TT

Rinoaangelo I'm so sorry!! Estaba tan emocionada por haber terminado este capítulo, que no pude esperar para subirlo ¡¡Si aún deseas leer los demás capítulos avísame!!

Ugh…mejor me voy a la cama…es tarde Bye!!


End file.
